Facades
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: 5 years after the war ended, the missing rookie is finally home, but with some secrets about their past. Trying to hide behind a lie, only one person can help them out of this dark nightmare that they're putting them self into. T for reasons unknown!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So, it's really been a while since I last made a Naruto fanfic (a NaruIno to be exact) and I was just thinking that it's about time I made another one. What made me write this? I hate seeing a weak Ino, and I've seen lot's of stories where Naruto is broken and shit (Don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE those kind of fanfics) so I decided that it's high time that Ino was made strong and broken blah blah blah.

Hope you like this! I don't give a crap about my shitty grammar and spelling (but it doesn't mean that I didn't try) it's just that I've got school to correct me!

I don't own Naruto or their characters, just this little humble and meek little fanfic (Man am I sending myself up here!)

Leo: That's my line!

Lolita: What are you doing here?

Leo: Aww, I can't visit my darling twin now?

Lolita: ...Enjoy the chapter everyone...

* * *

><p>"HEY!": Normal text<p>

_Baa-chan!: Thinking/inside their mindscape_

**Kit: Beasts talking**

* * *

><p><strong>Facades<strong>

**Chapter one**

Sky blue eyes scanned the area wearily. The owner to those blue eyes was situated on a tree branch just a little way outside of Konoha gates. The figure was in a dark pitch black cloak and their face was not seen except for bright purple eyes that seemed to illuminate in the moon light and a black mark that seemed to cover one side of her face. If no one had known any better, they would've said that Akatsuki were around, but this person was far from them. This human hated them with passion.

The figure jumped down from the tree and walked right through the gates. A jounin who they had never seen before was sitting down near the gates. As soon as they saw the figure, they jumped out of their chair. "State your business here!" Without even looking at them, or using any hand signs, the stranger put them to sleep right away. As soon as the jounin hit the floor, the stranger laid them back in the seat and walked on. It was pretty late, so they probably had no one to deal with.

Ignoring anyone who passed them, the masked stranger used a shunshin to get to the Hokage Tower, not even leaving a trace of their eerie presence.

~x~

"Aww c'mon now baa-Chan! Why can't I go on any missions?" Tsunade's eyes twitched uncontrollably. The gaki was here by this time of the night, asking for a mission? "Brat, if you know what's good for you, you will go home and sleep this instant." At first, Naruto just stared at her blankly until he could feel the killer intent pouring out of the woman. He took a step back with his hands out in defence. "Hey, there's always tomorrow right? Maybe I'll just try my luck then..." Tsunade paled. Tomorrow was a new day and that meant that Naruto would badger her all. Day. Long. She fumed silently.

"Fine then! I'll see what strings I can pull for you!" The 21 year old grinned at her. "Thanks baa-chan, you're the best, but I will surpass you!" Ignoring the 'baa-chan', Tsunade smiled. "That's what I want to talk to you about. It's soon time to start your training." Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth, there was a knock at the door. Tsunade looked away from Naruto and up at the door. "Yes?" Shizune's head soon popped round. "Tsunade-Sama, there is someone here to see you." She took in her Hokage's puzzled look and sent the person in, feeling quite cautious.

The cloaked figure glided into the room and Tsunade and Naruto stared on looking curious. "It's done," were the simple words that flowed out of their mouth. Either they were too tired, or they just weren't social enough, no one knows. Tsunade's eyes were narrowed for a split second, before they widened in complete shock. "You're back..." Naruto looked at the figure. Who could possibly come back? "Yeah, I am back, but I'm not here to stay." Tsunade stood up in what seemed to be anger. "Not here to stay? Why would that be? You've been gone for the past 5 years after the war and when you do come back, you tell me that you're not staying? Are you out of your mind?" The figure shifted and nodded slightly. "That's a nicer way of putting it..."

That silenced the old woman and she sighed heavily. "Naruto, I'll continue with you tomorrow. I need to speak with this person here." Naruto looked between the two. There was something about this person that seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Well, okay then. If you do anything to harm-" "I'm not going to harm your Hokage." Tsunade flinched at the word 'your' and Naruto nodded. "Bye obaa-chan." With that, he jumped out of the window and ran off in the direction of Ichiraku.

Making sure that he was gone, Tsunade did a few hand signs and sealed the room so that no one heard what they were saying. Tsunade turned her head to the person in black. "You know, you can take down the hood...Ino..." The person in the hood hesitated and sighed. Her scarred hand with a perfectly normal one slowly made their way to her head where she took down the hood. The older blond was surprised by what she saw. Yamanaka Ino, the girl who used to care for her looks looked terrible! Not that she was dirty, but you could tell that Ino had done a lot of fighting. She was still pale, but it looked as though she had a little bit of sunshine in her life, which made Tsunade sigh in relief. On the right side of her face, there seemed to be a scar that was shaped like a dragon. She wasn't sure if it was a tattoo or not, but it looked odd on Ino. Her usual blond hair was tinted slightly purple in the light that Tsunade wasn't sure if she dyed her hair or if it was natural. She knew the girl loved purple, but that much?

Not only that, but there was a vertical cut on her right eye, like Kakashi's left eye, and there seemed to be a little bit of purple in her eyes. Instead of having her bang on the right side of her face, it seemed to be on the left, as though it was hiding something else... Ino caught the woman staring a bit too long and turned her head away from her. "As you can see, I've done quite a few things in these past few years. I'll answer your questions." Tsunade nodded dumbly and motioned for her to sit down. Gingerly, Ino sat down in the chair that was in front of her and they stared at each other for a while. Tsunade broke eye contact and shut her eyes. When she reopened them, Ino was shocked by the look she was receiving. Was the Hokage upset for her? Nah, she can't be. Her hope was always on Sakura because she was her apprentice, Shikamaru because of his tactics, the Hyuuga's because of who they are, Lee because he was freakishly strong, Tenten because of her mastery with weapons, Kiba and Shino for their sensory and Chouji because of just who he is. Above them all, she absolutely loved Naruto. There was just no space for Ino in the situation at all.

"Tsunade-Sama, please don't give me that look. I don't deserve it." No one had ever looked sorry for Ino. They were either happy that something bad happened to her, like a prank, or they just didn't care. She wasn't used to this. "Ino, I'm sorry. I knew that I shouldn't have sent you out there-" "But you still did anyway. You can't re-write the past. It's done now, time to move on." The hazel eyed woman's head snapped up in shock. She looked up to see Ino with the saddest far way look in her eyes. "Ino, forgive me." If she had any strength, Ino would have fallen on the floor. "F-forgive you? For what? It's your duty to protect this village, even if you had to lose the life of one to save thousands. I have no ill intentions of you at all." She gave her a sad smile that almost broke Tsunade's heart.

"The gaki smiles like that when he's upset. What is up with us blonds huh? Always acting as though everything is fine." She grabbed for some sake and took a swig out of the bottle, ignoring the saucer. She wiped her mouth using the back of her hand. "Well, seeing as you're here, report." Ino nodded. "Akatsuki are no longer a threat. There are no more people willing to join. There was a new group out for a while called Akumu*. They were really big threats and they seemed more willing than the Akatsuki ever were. Their jutsu's were unreal and they basically took over from the Akatsuki reign, but it seemed like their leader had some sort of grudge over 'Madara Uchiha', so he started his own group. They had some sort of way that they could turn themselves into the tailed beasts when they got a hold of them if they wanted to."

Tsunade sat back soaking in this information. "If that's true, then why have they not been here yet? Better yet, why haven't we heard of them?" Ino looked off to the side. "You haven't heard of them because I disposed of them before anything could happen. It seemed like to them, they could awaken the ten tails without gaining all the other beasts, but the ten tails would still have all its chakra, even though it's been shared among the others. As I said they were a really big threat and if they ever got here, the world would have been over in a heartbeat." Tsunade took in all the information. She knew that somehow, Naruto would have been able to hold his own against these people, but even the strongest of men fall.

"Ino, how did you manage all of this?" The young blond fidgeted. "I don't know." Tsunade searched her face and knew straight away that she was lying. Angrily, Tsunade spoke up again. "As the Hokage, I'm ordering you to tell me now." Ino snorted. "Oh, so now you want to care? You can't just pick your favourites!" Ino's voice was slowly rising and so was Tsunade's anger. "What do you mean? I HAVE no favourites! You're all my people!" Ino stood up. "That's a lie! You never wanted to teach me medical ninjutsu, you taught it to Sakura! Any mission that I had my eyes on, you gave it away! You never wanted me in any team missions, you just sent the others- WITHOUT ME!" Ino bellowed out the last part and she was sure that all of Konoha could hear her even through the seal.

The woman in green looked at her with a face like thunder. "Ino now's not the time. Tell me, how did you manage all of this? What happened?" Ino backed down but still held the venom in her voice. "I'll tell you. I lost my mind, that's what happened. I died inside, that's what happened. I used my family's jutsu to finally shatter my mind, that's what happened. Any more questions, Tsunade-Sama?" With those final words, Ino swayed from side to side before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell flat on the floor with exhaustion. "Shizune! Get your ass in here, NOW!" The black haired assistant came running in, took one look at Ino and grabbed her, while nodding at Tsunade. "Shizune put her in the mental ward, the hardest lock down ever. Got it?" Without any questioning, Shizune nodded and ran out. Tsunade looked out of the window. What Ino had said was right in a sense. She only thought that Ino was never a serious person, who only cared about herself. She would have to go and see her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The following morning, the rest of the rookie nine stood in Tsunade's office. During those five years, Naruto had finally dragged the Uchiha's sorry ass home. He had his clan status ripped from him temporarily, thrown in jail for two years and his wealth was locked off. When he came out, he had to become a sensei to a genin team where they could only do D-ranks for the next year. In his spare time, he took up in community service. Finally, thinking that he had had enough punishment, Tsunade gave him everything back, little by little. He was now even going to get married to her apprentice within the next two to three months.<p>

"Yo, baa-chan what's this all about? Have we all got a mission?" Sakura sighed. "Show some respect Naruto." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "...How troublesome..." The blonde only flashed them his signature smile and turned to face the older woman. She didn't look too happy, yet she looked disturbed. "Hokage-Sama, what seems to be the problem?" Hinata was no longer shy and she stood up for herself. Tsunade took a deep breath. "I'm sure that you all felt a presence here last night, while you Naruto, actually saw the person but didn't see their face." They all nodded and shivered unintentionally. There was a weird aura from whoever it was and it seemed to smother the whole village. Naruto got an angry look in his eyes. "They didn't try to pull any shit on us right? I swear when I find them, I gonna fucking kill them!"

Tsunade blinked in surprise. "Why would you want to do that? Naruto, I assure you nothing bad happened last night. I'm just announcing that the rookie nine is complete again." The whole place went silent. A pin wouldn't dare drop in such tense conditions. Shikamaru took a step forward. "Say that again Tsunade-Sama, I didn't hear you right. Did you just say that the rookie nine is complete?" She nodded slightly and Choji stood next to him. "You mean... You mean that Ino's back?" She nodded again and the two men stared at each other. All of the others were happy that they got their teammate back. Naruto grinned. "That's great you guys!" Sasuke stopped him. "No you dobe. Don't you know what this means? Ino was the one with that weird aura. Something doesn't seem right."

"You are correct, Sasuke. Ino right now is not okay and could be seen as a threat. This isn't just like the time where you deflected, this is way worse and we can only hope for the best." Kiba opened his mouth. "What do you mean seen as a threat? If you mean that she has gotten freakishly stronger and she's louder than before, then I think we can handle it!" The other's all laughed shakily around him, wanting to believe him, but Tsunade's face said it all. She handed them out a piece of paper, all with the information that Ino had given her. Their eyes widened when they say what they could do and what their deadliest jutsu's were. What shocked them even more was that these strong men and women were all dead. Shikamaru raised his head. "Ino killed them all, didn't she?" Tsunade cursed the fact that he was from the Nara clan. "Yes, she did."

Naruto stood back from the group. "Then I don't see how she's a threat. She's just strong, that's what I say! Where's she now, so that we can go and say hi!" Tsunade sat down heavily. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that. Last night, Ino collapsed here with exhaustion. I haven't been to look yet, but she told me that she lost her mind. That she died inside. Ino is just like a walking corpse. She even used her own family jutsu to shatter her mind. It was the only way that she could destroy all of these people and save Konoha. She did it for the love of the Village." They all went silent until, weirdly enough, Shino broke the silence. "Exactly what has she been doing these past five years?" Tsunade's eyes closed gently. "Before the war, Ino always wanted to be a spy, next to being an interrogator. Jiraiya saw how effective she was before he died, and taught her everything he knows. She took spying to a whole new level is what he told me. Other than the fourth Hokage and Naruto, I had never seen Jiraiya look that proud of anyone.

"When he died, you think that only a few of us felt it? Ino was there, in the background holding out her own. She shut herself off, but only kept playing up with fake smiles and a loud voice. She secretly came to me and told me that she wanted to be an assassin. I thought she was joking, but I saw that in her eyes, she was far from laughing." Everyone looked crushed, except for Sasuke who didn't know what happened. Naruto looked down at the floor. He was taught by the pervert too. He thought that he had it bad, but Ino was there too. It must have been hell for her. First her mother, then Asuma-Sensei then her last sensei, Ero-sennin. Maybe there was more to the blonde than meets the eye.

Shizune came bursting into the room, ruining the silence one more. There was a frantic look in her eyes. "Tsunade-Sama, we're losing Ino and fast! There is no one skilled enough for the problem she has!" Tsunade jumped up and gave her a level look. "Let's go."

~x~

No one said a word. No one dared to move. A member of the rookie nine was in a matter of life or death right now, and they couldn't help out their friend. At first, Ino had gone into a cardiac arrest which was normal for anyone to heal, but then it spiralled into a brain damage. She was getting high fever, yet it would dramatically drop making her shiver while being unconscious. No one had seen anything like it and if they didn't help her soon, she was as good as dead. There were traces of poison in her system and different chakra flows were cut off and it seemed that she had certain parts of her brain and lungs cut too.

After 6 hours, Tsunade came out looking drained. She turned in the direction of the other medical Nin. "She's okay for now. I managed to get her into the clear. Whenever something bad happens, I want you to call me okay? Right now, I need to go and sleep." The doctors nodded and walked into the room. She looked at the young adults and answered their unasked question. "She's in a coma right now, but there's a possibility that she could slip away, or she could wake up. This was too risky. If she wakes up from it, then she will be a great person, but this all depends on her will to live. If she grows strong and believes in herself, then there's hope. If not, then forget it. Hope may as well not exist." They all gasped at her harsh words as she left them. Sakura had tears in her eyes, while Choji looked close to crying. They all walked into the room to see her peacefully lying there, not saying a word. Her mask was on her face and you could see her heavily breathing, as though it hurt to breathe.

"I never thought I would see the day when the troublesome woman was never so loud. Oi, troublesome woman, what's your deal? You leave us hanging here for 5 years and when you do come back, you're all broken and shit. We could've helped you. There's a reason why we're a team and a reason why we're the Shika-Ino-Cho! I'll even stop smoking if it will make you feel better!" The other's just stood around helplessly as Shikamaru tried his best to wake Ino up. "You hear that Ino? Shikamaru said that he'll stop smoking just for you! Doesn't that make you happy? Say, when you wake up, I'll even pay for your share at the the restaurant and I won't even steal the piece that you cook!" The two teammates just stood over their blonde friend while the others stood from far away, giving them privacy.

A nurse then walked in. "Ah, Sakura, I didn't know that you were on duty today!" The pinkette shook her head. "I'm here to visit a friend…" Her voice was so quiet and the nurse nodded gently. "I'm sorry for that. Visiting time is almost over, so when you're all done, you can go, okay?" Sakura nodded at her fellow colleague. She tapped Shikamaru's shoulders. "Hey, why don't you finish up here? We'll all come and visit Ino each day until she wakes up." He turned round with a sad look in his eyes and the same with Choji. They both nodded and turned back to give Ino one last look. "Get better soon you troublesome woman." They finally all walked out still looking at the blonde over their shoulders.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto was summoned into the Hokage's office. He didn't look like he was in the mood. "Hey, baa-chan. You wanted to see me?" He didn't mean to be jokey this time, but calling her baa-chan just seemed to some to him naturally now. His eyes scanned over the woman and she looked absolutely horrible. Her hair stuck up on odd ends, as though she had been raking her hand through it, her eyes were moving up and down madly and she kept on slipping as though she were tired. Naruto gave her a harsh look. "It doesn't look like that sleep did much for you." Tsunade stared at him blankly then gave him a hollow laugh.<p>

"I didn't even sleep! I came back and rushed all of my paperwork. I then started to think back on why I ever let Ino go out on that stupid mission." Naruto sat down. "Yeah, why did you let her go on that mission if it was so dangerous? Was it like an SS-ranked mission or something? I mean, even I might not have been able to get rid of that group." Tsunade shook her head stiffly. "Naruto, there are some missions that we class as things too difficult even for some Kage's themselves to do. There might be some missions that we can do, but most of the time they are just too hard. It's just too risky, but there are some people who can perform it and they still have to be done too. We call them no rank missions." Naruto's body tensed. Were there really missions that were so bad that they had no rank? And _Ino_ was sent on one? Why not Naruto? "You didn't answer my question. Why did you let her go on the mission?"

The woman looked down at her desk. "Jiraiya told her about the no rank missions, so she thought that maybe she could become the first person in many years to become the first to start doing no rank missions. She trained so hard that even Jiraiya himself couldn't find any faults. He told me that she was stronger than him, but whenever he told Ino that, she just laughed and shrugged him off saying that she still had a long way to go before she could surpass him. She just didn't believe him.

"Eventually, she was deemed ready to go on the no ranked missions, but Jiraiya was long gone. She was upset to see that her sensei would never be there to see her do her first no rank mission. Like you, all she wanted was to be recognized as someone strong, and not just another Yamanaka. Because no one had done a no ranked mission in many decades, the missions kept on piling up. She ended up taking five missions and she got them done so easily, like they were at the very least, B ranked missions. That was the last time I saw her. She took the rest of the missions with her too, which was about 20 in total. I was worried, but she had too many good skills. She practically vanished."

Naruto thought about it. "Yeah, until yesterday." Tsunade half smiled at the attempt on making things better. "I just regret doing that to her. She found out about Akumu herself so I had no catch on it. All I know is that they were worse than the Akatsuki. I failed as the Hokage. Ino's condition, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let her out!" What happened next was a big surprise on the blonde male. Tsunade was crying. Tsunade was crying. The HOKAGE was crying. Naruto shifted in his seat. Tsunade must be really upset over this. "Baa-chan, stop crying. It wasn't your fault. She only wanted to be the best a kunoichi she could be. She just wanted to prove her worth and we all know that we want to be able to."

Tsunade calmed down a little and nodded. "I know that Jiraiya would be mad at me, even if he doesn't get mad so often. Well, Naruto, I just wanted to tell you that your Hokage training will start next week. I hope you're ready for it." He sat up straight as though he just remembered posture for once. He broke out into an ear splitting grin. "It's about time baa-chan!" A tick appeared on her forehead. It looks like the Godaime Hokage was back. Before he ran out of the room, Tsunade called him. The man turned round with a questioning look. "I would really like it if you kept an eye on Ino please. It would mean a lot." She had never looked so old before had that Naruto had to nod his head. "Sure thing and I think that Ero-sennin would have been slightly happy for you letting her go for her dream," he whispered before running out of the room. Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair thinking about her white haired teammate.

~x~

Naruto stood outside of Ino's room with his head leaned against the wall. He could hear Shikamaru and Choji talking to their teammate softly. They were trying their best not to cry, but it wasn't working. Naruto looked up to see Temari heading his way. She gave him a sad smile. "I heard that Ino was back…And things aren't good…" Naruto flipped himself so that he was leaning with his back on the wall. He looked up at the ceiling and nodded. "It's now up to Ino if she still wants to wake up or not." Temari patted him on the shoulder. "You rookie nine are like the biggest family in Konoha. It's like a mini clan of your own. If one is hurt, you're all hurt. What I'm trying to say is that if you all believe that she will wake up, then that could be a spark for Ino's hope and maybe she will wake up."

Naruto smiled. "I guess you're right. We all like to look out for each other. I really do want her to wake up soon." As soon as he finished talking, the two members of team ten walked out of the room with their head hung low. Temari made her over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They seemed to be talking, but Naruto didn't hear them. Finally, he raised his head to look at Naruto. "I'm guessing you're here because of Lady Tsunade." Naruto nodded his head and Shikamaru sighed. "That's okay. I'll see you later." The three figures walked away from the room leaving Naruto to enter in by himself.

He walked into the room slowly as though to pay some respect. His cerulean orbs gazed at the stationary figure on the bed and he paused. He was always the one in hospital, not any of his friends. It was weird and it hurt him that he couldn't be the one in her place. For him, the Kyuubi could heal him quickly, but the rest had to take their time. He sighed and continued making his way to the bed.

Standing there, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. She was still heavily breathing, but it was only now that he noticed the markings on her face. He sat down to study them. There was a huge gash on her right eye and her dragon tattoo started at her left eye and travelled all the way to her hands. Naruto was fascinated by it and he gently ran his hand from her eye all the way to her hand. Once it stopped, he grasped her hand. "Hey Ino," he said softly. "It's me, Naruto. It really has been a while since we last saw each other huh? It must have been when we were against the Akatsuki. How have you been these past five years?"

Naruto stopped to chuckle at himself. "Wow, now I know why you called me an idiot. Of course you're not fine. You're in the hospital!" He looked at her face to see if he would get a reaction, but there was nothing. "So hey, I heard that Ero-sennin was your mentor too. It hurts doesn't it, to lose him. I know that I'm upset. I'm sorry for you though. None of us knew, you know?" He made sure that their hands were entwined. "Why didn't you say anything? I now understand why you were always there for me when he died too. You knew what to say and when to say it. Why didn't you say anything? Well, it's not like I can know now can I? I'll be here the first person you see you wake up, that's a promise."

He looked at her face and her hair was spread out all over her pillow. Naruto's breath hitched as he kept on looking at her. _She…She looks like and Angel_. Before she left, Naruto's fixation on Sakura finally left him and he turned to Ino, only this time he didn't say anything. He wasn't sure why as he would've usually tried to ask her out on a date. Maybe it was because Sakura was just a big crush while he actually loved Ino? He ran his hand through her hair and Naruto noticed that it was tinted slightly with purple. It looked good, but he wanted the natural Ino.

"**Hey Kit, I don't think that she dyed her hair you know!"**

Naruto's head snapped up as soon as he heard the Kyuubi. Concentrating on the seal, he appeared in front of the fox. "What do you mean? Is that natural or something?" He watched as the fox shook his head.

"**No, it's none of them. I recognize that from anywhere. That Akumu group, they have a knack of trying to combine two different tailed beats together, but without actually trying to resurrect the ten tailed beast. That's why they're so scary. If you think that the sharingan was bad, they are worse when it comes to controlling. It's as though they all have a doujutsu similar to the Rinnengan, but I don't know what."**

Naruto paled. If the Kyuubi was speaking high praise of someone, then they were good. "Yeah, but what does this have to do with Ino?" He looked up into the red eyes of the beast and gave him a confused look. The red fox hardened his look at him and Naruto finally understood it. "They used people to test it for them didn't they? I'm guessing that Ino was one of them."

He watched as the fox nodded his huge head. **"Exactly Kit. They aren't really Jinchuuriki, but they're similar to it. Think of it as the Sora case. They gather up the remaining chakra of the beasts and give it to people. It would seem like Ino has about…Five different chakra flowing right through her. Because she has been exposed to so much chakra, her hair colour has changed slightly. Hell, I bet even her eye colour changed."**

Naruto sighed as he looked around him. "If that's the case, then why isn't she being healed right now?" Kurama let his tails swish behind him as though he was bored. **"Didn't the old hag say that she shattered her mind? What I have concluded from that summary is that Ino purposely let them take her, as soon as she was able to get that chakra, she used it against them. The shattered mind part is that she doesn't want to be healed. In other words, she's giving up."**

Naruto stopped the conversation with Kurama and he looked down at Ino was sad eyes. "Ino, is that true? What do you have to give up life for? I want my closest friends there when I become the Hokage; I know that I definitely want you standing right by my side. You're not going to die." He leaned forward to stroke her hair as he looked at her with soft eyes. "I'm not going to let you…" Before he left, he placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out.

~x~

_Ino sat down on the floor in her mind. It was similar to Naruto's. The whole place was pitch black. Her hair lay limp on her head and her hairband wasn't in place. Her arms were by her side. Around her, there were five different cages. She sat hunched over just blocking out any words that the beasts seemed to be saying. __**"Ino let us heal you! You need to wake up sometime!"**__ Ino ignored Isobu. "You're only saying that because you don't want to die too." The eight tails laughed. __**"You do know that we are not actually sealed in you right? We're just remnants and we have our own Jinchuuriki's. All that will happen is that you will die here and our chakra will just be added to them."**_

_Ino whirled round to glare at him. "Then shut up and let me rot here then! Let me die! Even if I was to miraculously wake up, I would die later from brain poisoning." As soon as she finished talking, she heard a new voice. A voice that seemed to be out of her mind. She looked up and tried to strain her ears. Her eyes widened slightly. "Is that…Naruto? What is he doing here?"_

_She could hear his voice, but she couldn't hear his words. "Naruto? I can't hear him!" As soon as she finished shouting, she felt a grip on her hand, a hand in her hair and a kiss on her cheek. ". You're not going to die. I'm not going to let you…" Ino gasped as she felt something soft brush on her face. She held her face wondering if Naruto had kissed her. "Naruto doesn't want me to die?" Matatabi snorted. __**"No one does you idiot! Hurry up and wake up already!" **_

_Ino hesitated then shook her head. "No, I can't." The nibi growled. __**"More like you don't. What's wrong with you?" **__Ino shook her head. "My mind id shattered, I hold quite a lot of chakra to five different tailed beasts and I have those cursed eyes!" Ino clamped a hand to her mouth when she realised what she had said. Chomei looked down at Ino. __**"What cursed eyes are we talking about here? Sharingan? Byakugan?"**__ Ino laughed awkwardly. "Nothing to worry about…" The killer intent from the five different beasts went up that Ino was sure that the real jinchuriki's could feel the spike._

_Ino looked down at the tail of the dragon that was on her hand. "I erm, have the eyes of the ten tailed beast?" Ino said as more a question as though she didn't know what they were going say and the whole place went quiet. None of them dared to talk that Ino was so sure that they all died of shock. Son Goku was the one to break the silence. __**"When did you find out about this and why didn't you tell us?" **__Ino stood up and looked at the monkey. "I overheard Akumu talking about it when they thought they knocked me out. These are the true eyes of the sharingan, other than the Rinnengan. And I HATE them." Gyuki came closer to the gate. __**"You're sure you have those particular eyes? I mean, this could be very bad." **__Ino turned to face him, shut her purple eyes and when they reopened, her eyes were red with the exact same amount of tomoes and Rinnengan concentric circles that the ten tailed beast has. They all gasped and Ino deactivated it. "Now do you see why I don't want to wake up? Think of the amount of mass destruction this could cause if I had children and I made a clan! A new doujutsu and kekkei genkai that should never happen."_

_Matatabi purred from her cage. __**"I guess I do see where you're coming from. There is only one thing we can do. We have to sort out your mind. It could take a while, but you have to put everything back together. That is the only way to see how you actually got them in the first place."**__ The rest seemed to agree with her. Ino shrugged. "I've got it now, there's no getting rid of it." The eight tails sighed. __**"Try and be more happy or something Ino. I guess we better get started now."**_

_~x~_

A lone figure sat outside the old base of the Akatsuki. (**A/N:** Where they removed the one tail from Gaara.) In his hand he held the old cloak that belonged to Tobi or Madara Uchiha he called himself. The man himself had a black cloth that covered his face to that only one of his eyes grey pupil less were shown. He wore black gloves and a navy blue cloak of his own. His shaggy red hair blew in the wind making him look more like a lion than anything. He stared at the cloak in his hands all torn up and covered with blood from five years ago. Suddenly without any warning, he burst out laughing.

"Oh Tobi, you old fool! Claiming that your Madara Uchiha when the only person who knew the real you was me! You had no real plan behind the 'Eye of the moon plan'; you didn't even do things well! You failed my friend, you FAILED! Now this is what you get when you betray me!" As soon as he stopped with his laughing, he threw the cloak down, he glared at nothing and as soon as the cloth hit the water, it burst into flames causing the whole river itself to burst into flames. (**A/N**: Okay seriously, if you've forgotten where they took Gaara to and where Chiyo and Sakura fought Sasori, then I really suggest that you re- watch those episodes, and then kill yourself. But not after you've finished reading my fanfic!)

"The last piece to my puzzle is the girl with the eyes. The eyes of the ten tails. I'm going after Ino Yamanaka, or should I say Ino Akuma**." With one last chuckle, the figure slowly vanished leaving no trace of him being there except for the echo of laughter.

* * *

><p>This is for the people who are extra stupid and don't know their Naruto Trivia well enough:<p>

**Matatabi:** Nibi, two tails, whatever you call it

**Isobu: **Sanbi, three tails

**Son Goku: **Yonbi, four tails

**Chomei: **Nanabi, seven tails

**Gyuki: **Hachibi, eight tails

*Akumu= Nightmare

**Akuma= Demon

* * *

><p>Okay, I'll admit it. That must be one of my most longest chapters ever.<p>

Leo: Yeah, she doesn't seem to write much

Lolita: Shut up! Anything on grammar mistakes, I won't even talk to you. Anything about my spelling, you are dead to me

Leo: Are you talking to me?

Lolita: No! You're my sister, I can't say this to you...Though I wish I could...

Leo: Hurtful!

Lolita: Go and cry somewhere else! So much for the older twin! Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!

Leo: Argh, I'm tired.

Lolita: You are so nice...

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay, so I've finally brought out the next chapter for this and I'm quite pleased with myself you know! I never thought that I would be able to do that! Yeah, well thisis not a popular story what so ever because I've only had 2 reviews! Not to worry, I write for fun (and when I get bored!)

Yeah, so this is another long and boring chapter, so some things might NOT be clear. I hope it will be...

Sorry for any bad grammar and spelling. I do NOT own Naruto, only this failure of a fanfic!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Facades<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was sitting at his favourite place in the whole village-the Hokage monument on top of his father's head. It gave him time to think and a sense of security as though his father really was there. He stared out over the village, a village that he would soon be able protect with his whole life. "Hey, dad? I was just wondering if there were times where you felt scared for mum; even though you knew she would still be fine. How did you deal with it?" Naruto paused and let the gentle breeze blow through his hair. "You see, there's this girl that I've liked for a while now and she's hurt pretty badly. I KNOW that she would be okay, but I still doubt that. How do I deal with it?"

Naruto knew that it was a mad thing to do, talk to the statue of a dead great man a.k.a his dad, but to him it was the most normal thing in the world. He felt at peace with himself. He shut his eyes and waited for an answer to flood in his mind. When he thought of something, as though there was a little voice talking to him in his head, he smiled. "Thanks dad." With a golden flash, he was gone.

~x~

Her breathing was still heavy and her chest was going up and down at a slow rate and you could hear that it was a lot of effort to breathe. Sakura was doing all she could to keep her friend alive, even by taking extra shifts. Everyone had come in at their own time, trying to talk to her or leaving her favourite flowers. Inoichi, her father had stood by her bedside emotionless. She had used the forbidden Yamanaka jutsu that wasn't an S-rank secret for nothing. She had tried to take her life and she wasn't even back at her own home village. Sakura left the man alone with his unconscious daughter.

The man sighed and tried to look everywhere but at his changed daughter. Her appearance was putting him off, but he knew that deep down inside, his daughter was still there. "Ino-hime, just what have you been doing? Don't you know that it's every parent's nightmare to bury their children? And you used the Sutashiru: eien no kokoro wa konagona ni! Even _I _don't know how to perform that jutsu! I should be proud that you've surpassed me but..." His voice trailed off when he saw Naruto standing at the door. He nodded at the young man as though it was okay for him to enter.

"Yamanaka-san, I'm sor-" Inoichi raised his hand at him. "She's not dead yet my boy. I'm quite angry with her actually." Naruto raised an eyebrow and Inoichi continued. "For her to perform such a jutsu on herself, I don't even wish for that with my enemies! It's too risky and not only could it hurt you, it could give you brain poisoning. We only use it on genjutsu masters who are too tough to crack, but even then it could seriously affect you, make you go mad..." They both stared at the figure in the bed. "And now Ino has done that to herself huh?" The older man nodded hesitantly. Naruto then remembered what Kurama had told him. "I have a feeling that she would be fine though." The man stared down at his daughter and a small smile played at his lips. "Why would you say that?" Naruto stared down at her too, tracing at the dragon with eyes. "I don't want to scare you here, but it would seem that Ino has five different chakra from five different bijus and they could aid her in healing. I'm sorry."

The man closed his eyes. "So that was what she meant by 'I'll come back changed.' If it was to save the village, then I don't mind." Naruto's head snapped up to look at the man. "But Ino has..." Inoichi started laughing gently. "I know what she has Naruto. Just for the record, I never hated you but it would seem that every time I tried to approach you, you scared right out of your mind! Eventually, the only thing that I could do was get my mother to cook homemade meals for you which she left at the door. That was before she died mind you. I think that jinchuriki's are heroes that should not be hated, but praised." He turned his head to smile at the man next to him. Naruto looked as though he was deep in thought. "So it was you that always left me the food outside." He seemed to be talking to himself and not the older man.

The man nodded anyway. He bent down to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek. On his way out, he patted Naruto on his shoulder. "Thanks Naruto." Before he could open his mouth, the man was already gone and Naruto was left with a puzzled look. _Thanks for what? _Without giving it a second thought, he placed some flowers on the side of her bed. It was Ino's favourite and Naruto was the only one who knew that. She had acted as though he like roses, but one day Naruto was passing by and saw Ino. His mind floated back to that day...

_Naruto had finished his training for the day and was on his way to Ichiraku's like he always was. With a smile on his face, he took the way of the lake and through an unknown way, or so he thought. As he ducked through the tree branches, he came across a little field with a stream that must have lead to the lake. He stared around him surprised that he had never seen this place before. As he kept on staring, something bright caught his eye. He strained his eyes even further and saw Sakura's best friend in the distance. It was Ino and for once she wasn't in her ninja gear. Instead, she wore plain black combat shorts and a plain orange t-shirt. She seemed to just lay there staring up at the clouds, doing what her teammate usually did. _

_Naruto moved closer to her but quietly. She was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands that lay on her chest. Naruto could hear her talking as though she knew he was there, but he knew she was talking to herself. "What could be better than Lily of the valley? It's funny because although it's poisonous, it's the sign of sweetness and humility. I know that if dad catches me with this, he would have my hair!" Naruto watched as she sat up staring down at the flowers. "He says that they were my mum's favourite, but it's not like I know that. I never knew my mum, though I probably did once in my life... I wish that people just didn't look at the outside, but people on the inside. A Yamanaka huh? I guess that I should really start understanding the mind then."_

_Before she could move, Naruto rushed away quickly before she could notice him. _

Naruto chuckled at the thought. "I hope you like them Ino. I just about found them on my last mission. They made me think of you even though you weren't back yet. I hope you wake up soon. It would be nice to see you again, with a smile on your face." He placed the bouquet in a vase and walked out, looking back over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>A month had passed and Ino was still in the hospital. Naruto had finished all of his Hokage training and Tsunade was pushing him to become the Hokage already. "Come on Naruto! You want to protect this village right? Become the Hokage already!" Naruto shook his head defiantly. "You're only rushing me because you want to be rid of paperwork!" Tsunade shook her head, but when she saw Naruto staring at her with a hard look, she backed down. "Okay, yes! I still don't get what you mean by the secret though." Naruto snorted. Were they really great men and women of the village? "You know that I'm still waiting baa-chan." Tsunade's eyes softened. "Yeah, you are aren't you? I'm trying Naruto, I really am but even this is out of my hands! I'll keep trying though."<p>

Naruto gave her a grateful look. "Thanks for understanding. I just want my friends there-" "But Ino is more than a friend so you want her to be there the most right?" Naruto stared at the elder blond and then blushed while Tsunade laughed. "What you thought I wouldn't notice? Naruto, I might be old but that just means that I've got more experience in things. When someone loves another, I can sense it from a mile away!" The blush on his face subsidised and Naruto sighed. "Why are you so...troublesome?" Tsunade waved a finger at him. "Now now, you are a Namikaze, don't go stealing catchphrases from the Nara."

Naruto grinned. "If that's it for today, I'm going now." Tsunade nodded. "Tell me if anything happens okay?" The male blond nodded and left in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade looked pissed. "THAT'S NOT TO BE USED INSIDE GAKI!"

~x~

_Ino was panting heavily. All the things that she never thought she had seen in her life came as a reality right before her very eyes. Nightmares, horror it was as though her life was a book but very real. "How much...more...to...go?" Ino almost collapsed, but she knew that she had to stay strong if she wanted to stay awake. Only Kami knows how long she'd been here. Matatabi looked down. __**"You've been in here for a month and you have one more piece to go." **__Ino sighed as she got her breath back. Right. One more piece to go meaning one more terror to go._

"_**So far, we've found out that you've unlocked your ancient bloodline and that you were somewhere down the line given those eyes. What hopeless information!" **__Isobu huffed from its cage not feeling impressed. After all that time, Ino still found shitty information. Gyuki rolled his eyes. __**"Maybe the rest will be told in this one then. I mean, look at Nagato. In what way is he related to the Senju's that he gained the Rinnengan? I'm guessing that it just pops up whenever it likes."**__ All the beasts nodded their heads and Ino sighed again. "Okay okay! I get it! I'll see what I can do." She walked off into the darkness only to see one more piece of shattered glass laying there on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up and forced some chakra into making her vision go black..._

**Memory state**

"Get away from here you cursed child!" "We don't need you here!" "My poor baby! Don't make friends with that thing!" It seemed that wherever Ino went, she was just a lonely kid. With only her family to be there, Ino was a loner. The little girl felt a presence behind her and when she whirled round she saw a glint in the air signalling that a kunai was going for her head. Another attempt to kill her. Before it could land on her, she kicked the man in his most sensitive place and ran away before he had a chance to recover.

Most of the villagers had seen what happened and chased after her. "That devil child! What gave her the right to do that? Let's kill her!" Little Ino picked up the pace and ran away screaming for her mum and dad, but she was too far away from the house. They were now hot on her tail, throwing kunais and shurikens at her. They grazed at her cheek, cut at her arms and a senbon jabbed itself right into her arms. She hissed at the pain but kept on running. Running into the forest, they didn't seem to stop. Deciding that she had had enough, she turned round with red eyes. They all stopped in fear.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU? I'M A CHILD LEAVE ME **ALONE**!" Everyone went into a state of shock as the wind came rushing from nowhere and blew them. Dropping all of their weapons, everyone went back screaming bloody murder. Feeling scarred for herself, little Ino went running back to her parents. As soon as they took one look at her eyes, they packed up their things. Ino's mum crouched down to her height. "Ino my little treasure. We're going to move from this horrible village okay? There are more Yamanaka's in a village called Konoha. You'll be safe there."

Ino was crying into her mother's shoulder and nodding.

Everything happened so fast. More villagers came and even shinobi's were among them. Somewhere along the line, Ino's mother had thrown little Ino to her father and used a jutsu to seal them off. "Inoichi, you have to go! Take Ino and get out of here!" Inoichi tried to come back but his wife's jutsu was too strong. "Miyuki, don't do it!" A sad smile played at her lips. "It's for Ino. Run, run now. But please Inoichi, I want you to seal off all memories about this village. Don't let her remember." She kissed Ino on the head and gave her husband a passionate kiss, signaling that it would be the last time they would see each other. She watched as her husband and child ran on. Miyuki turned back to the village and scowled at them all. "If I'm going to die, then I'll take you all with me!"

Her hands moved so fast that no one would be able to top that. No sharingan would even be able to copy it. As though she was doing a summoning jutsu, she slammed her hand into the ground where it all lit up in a red colour. People stopped running and turned back, but it was too late. Miyuki Yamanaka had just done a suicide jutsu. _"Eien no nensho!"_ The ground was on fire and lightning cackled out of it, even through her body. It was the last thing that Ino saw before her mother and the whole village went up in a big bang...

**End of memory state**

_Ino was choking at the memory. Her mother, her poor mother had died trying to save her. Feeling her mind ease up a bit, she walked back to where the cages were. They looked at her expectantly and she gave them a faint smile. "I've done it." They all sighed. Chomei stretched out her wings. __**"So I guess this means that we get to heal you now." **__Almost immediately did they all start healing her with their chakra. Feeling energized, they nodded at her. __**"Time to wake up, Ino."**_

Once she felt fine, her eyes snapped open and everything was still blurry to her. Feeling a little drowsy, she turned her head to the side. Bright blue eyes blinked at her and she blinked back feeling a little confused and also feeling a massive headache coming up. The figure rubbed their eyes with their hands and looked at her again. She just blinked back. It then smiled and once they spoke, Ino knew who it was. "Ino, you're awake!" She could see an ear splitting grin rest on his face and Ino shifted awkwardly on the bed. Reaching weakly for the oxygen mask to pull it away, she spoke up. "Na-ru-to."

He stopped her and grabbed her a drink of water. "Hey, no time for talking now! You've just woken up!" She gave the man a puzzled look. "Why are- you here?" The blond male feigned hurt. "I guess I'm not good enough for you then." Ino gave him a panicked look wondering if would leave her here like this and he laughed softly. "Relax, I'm only joking. I promised that I would be the first person that you see and here I am!" Her tinted purple eyes started to well up with tears. Naruto started to panic this time, not knowing what he had done to the platinum blond.

"Hey Ino, don't cry! I'm sorry for playing that little joke on you!" Ino shook her head helplessly feeling a little strength coming back to her. "It's not that! It's just that you kept your promise to me." Naruto stopped worrying suddenly and instead he looked embarrassed. "You heard that?" Ino nodded and tried to sit up, using some help from Naruto. _Does that mean that she felt the kiss? _Naru helped Ino to sit up with a sigh and she looked back up at Naruto. "Why did you make such a stupid promise?" Naruto flopped into the chair next to her bed.

"Hey! It wasn't stupid! You're one of my closest friends, why _wouldn't _I promise something like that? It's not stupid if you ask me." Ino turned her head away from him to look at the ceiling while a small smile graced her lips. "Well, then I guess I better say thank you. It's been five years since I've been in the village, somehow everything seems a little nostalgia to me. I thought that maybe...I could just forget everything..." She trailed off to turn and look at Naruto thinking that he would just explode with anger, but surprisingly he didn't. He just stared at her even more. "Why is that? I mean, just what have you got to run from in the village? I've always wanted to leave, but I sorta love this village."

Ino smiled a bit brighter. "So when do you become the Hokage then? I thought you would have been at that level by now." Naruto grinned. "I'm supposed to be the Hokage since like two weeks ago, but I've been waking for you to wake up." Ino blinked at him. "You've been waiting for me to wake up? But I could congratulate you when I wake up! You shouldn't pass up the opportunity just because of me." Naruto scratched the back of his head in a sheepish way as though there was something more. Ino leaned her head forward as though to get a better look at him. "Naruto, I'm a Yamanaka I read body language and minds well. Can't you just tell me?" Naruto was shaking on the inside. He'd never felt this way before when he liked Sakura. He would've been up in her face trying to get a date from her!

"It's nothing okay?" Ino looked at him with hard eyes then gave up, suddenly feeling very tired. She sighed. "Okay then, if you say so. Not to be rude or anything, but I'm really tired. Thank you, Naruto." Her eyes drifted shut. Naruto sat there for a while and Ino just lay there with her closed. After about ten minutes, Ino was about to drift into a deep sleep when she heard Naruto get up. "Bye Ino."

As he left, he could've sworn he saw a smile on her sleeping face. He walked out of the hospital room with a smile on his own face.

~x~

"BAA-CHAN! I'M READY!" Tsunade jumped violently as her whole pile of paperwork went flying all over the room. Shizune herself was shocked too. Tsunade looked over to the window ever so slowly and saw the orange loving man perched on her windowsill smiling at her. It was more of a smirk than smile, as though he knew what he had just done. "You little fucktard! You did that on purpose didn't you?" Naruto shrugged with the smirk still in place and jumped off of the window. "And if I did? It's really funny to see you jump like that. Don't worry, I'm here to take you off from your post!" Shizune sighed as she bent down to pick up all the paper that her master dropped knowing that she won't pick them up. Tsunade sat there looking like a fish with her mouth opening and closing all the time. "Wait," she said finally. "I thought you said that you were waiting for Ino to wake up. What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't know, maybe the fact that Ino woke up?" Tsunade blinked and scowled at the obvious sarcasm. "Well so-rry Naruto, but it seemed a bit weird how were talking about it today and she just so happens to wake up!" The older woman's eyes then widened. "So she's awake now? I need to go and see her then!" The woman bolted from her seat leaving her assistant and the young jounin in her office. Naruto just shook his head at her speed. "Either she's too drunk or Baa-chan is really slow at moving." Shizune snickered and Naruto just smiled at the woman he thought of as an older sister. "Sorry for the mess Shizune-nee-chan." She only shook her head. "It's alright. I'm used to it now."

Naruto looked out of the window. He better go and find Shikamaru, Choji and Inoichi. They would want to hear about this. Then he remembered something. "Wait, Ino's taking a nap!" Shizune sighed at the man. "Better go and run after her then." Naruto did just that.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was already in the room looking at the younger blond female in the room. She must have felt the Hokage's presence because she started stirring as soon as she got to her bedside. Staring at the older woman, Ino clutched her side as she sat up "Tsunade-sama, ugh!" A jolt of pain ran right through her right side and Tsunade quickly gripped onto her and made her sit up gently. "How are you feeling other than that pain?" The Hokage asked gently. Ino tried to give her a smile even through the pain as though to show that she shouldn't worry about her. "I'm good. Don't worry."<p>

Tsunade sighed. "Why shouldn't I worry? You've been out for a month and you're saying I shouldn't worry." Ino looked ashamed. "Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry." Her hazel eyes widened and Ino continued. "I'm sorry for how I shouted at you that night when I came back. I'm sorry that even against your wishes I took ALL of the no ranked missions. I'm sorry that I haven't been back here in ages. I'm sorry that I blamed you for Jiraiya's death. I'm sor-" She was soon cut off when Tsunade grabbed her into a hug. "It's okay, it really is Ino! Sometimes, when I look at you, it's as though I see a bit of myself in you. I've already lost my brother, the love of my life and now even Jiraiya. I just don't want to lose Naruto and you too."

Ino's eyes widened. Tsunade pulled out of the hug to straighten herself. "What you said was true though. I'm the Hokage and there should be no reason why I'm picking favourites. Naruto is just like the son I never had. I sometimes feel as though I need to protect him everything even though I know he would hate that if he found out what I was doing."

Ino looked down as she listened to the Hokage talking. She felt bad that she had accused her that night, but then again she wasn't in her right mind that night. That was when Tsunade decided to read her mind. "So erm, how are you feeling erm, mentally?" Ino's head snapped at the question. It was still quite a sore subject for her. Tsunade noticed her actions and decided to wait till when she was ready to talk.

"Well I would say that I'm fine seeing as I spent that last month trying to piece my mind together, I would say that I'm fine, but I need some adjustments. Time to get myself together you know?" Tsunade nodded and stared at the younger woman in front of her. Her appearance was very off putting to her and it didn't sit well with her. "Ino?" She waited for her to face her and when her purple blue eyes landed on her, the Princess continued. "Why do you look like that?" Her look didn't go with her personality.

"I knew you would ask me that. Well, I don't feel like repeating myself so whenever everyone is here, I can explain it to you." Tsunade nodded feeling a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to know, until her luck changed and the rest of the rookie nine plus Gai's team came barging in through the door. "Ino!" The woman was taken back by the amount of people that had called out her name as they came barrelling through trying to see who would get to her first. Surprisingly it was Shikamaru who made it through first.

"Ino, you're awake!" The young Yamanaka nodded her head in bewilderment. It was as though Tsunade knew they were coming in! She looked at the elder blond and saw that she was equally surprised. As everyone was crowding around her asking if she was alright, Naruto stood back with the Hokage smiling as they all said their 'hellos'. "She forgave me you know." Naruto looked up at the woman as she gave him a sad smile. "That night, when she came in, she blew her top with me. Even though she wasn't in her right state of mind, I knew that she still meant it."

Naruto nodded his head. "What did she say?" Tsunade told him and by the end of it, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Wow, harsh words." Tsunade soon left his side and walked up to the bed. "Well, seeing as they're all here, I would like for you to explain why you look like that." Everyone inwardly sighed. They had all been too scared to ask. Ino sighed and sat up straighter.

"It's a long story. As you all know, Jiraiya-sensei was the one who took me as his apprentice later on and he made sure that I took control of his spy network. He told me about the no ranked missions-missions that are so hard don't have ranks- and seeing as no one had done those sort of missions since the time of the second Hokage, I decided to do them all at once.

"There were about 25, not to mention the 50 S-ranked missions that I took." Tsunade growled and Ino shrank where she lay. "I always did wonder why there were less S-ranked missions after you left. Didn't know that you took them!" She was ready to clobber the girl when her eyes started to glow a deep purple which put her off. They suddenly when back to lilac and everyone gasped.

"It took me about 3 years to complete the missions and finally, through my spy network I found out about another group called Akumu. They are exactly like the Akatsuki, only they are worse. One point in time, Tobi and the leader of Akumu had a disagreement, and it was said that Tobi killed him, only it turns out he was hiding the whole time, planning for the day that we would think that there is peace.

"As for why I look like this, that's because I acted as though I was helpless and let myself get captured along with a whole bunch of other people. They were performing experiments to make people Jinchuurikis without using the beast. A little bit like Sora." Everyone grumbled at the name Sora, not liking how he had acted when he came to their Village. Ino continued.

"While we were locked up, some man told me that he predict little things of the future and said that out of all of the people who were abducted, I would be the one to help some remaining people get out of the hell hole. I told him that there was no way that I would let everyone else die, but eventually, I saw that he was right. 200 people had been taken from their homes to be part of their experiment and by the time I realised it, 50 people were already dead. I saw their power and knew that if I was going to destroy, I would have to get stronger. The old man decided to teach me a few of his jutsus in private and even gave me a contract. That leads us to the dragon. I am now the only dragon summoner and this is what shows that you are." Silence fell upon the whole room as everyone's jaws dropped on the floor.

"As for my hair and eyes that because when it came to my turn for the experiments, 190 people had died. The old man died right before my turn and I couldn't even do anything about it. They used 5 different chakras from 5 different tailed beasts on me and they saw that I was strong enough. They thought that they could brainwash me, but they didn't know that I was a Yamanaka and that I could resist. It was a shame that the beats couldn't. I almost killed the remaining 10 people because of it and I saw that the only way to break it was to shatter my mind by using an S-ranked jutsu from my clan. Usually it is only used on enemies and not on the user, but it has side effects on the user too. It is essential that every clan head knows about it, but some clan heads didn't bother learning it, like my father.

"Because of all the mixed chakra in my body, it messed with my hair and it messed with my eyes. The scar was from my training with the old man. Turns out he was related to my mother and she was from a clan that I don't want to tell you about." Ino's face saddened at the memory of her mother dying just so that she could save her and her father.

Sasuke spoke up in the time of silence. "So what happened to Akumu then? Did you dispose of them?" Ino nodded her head. "Err, yeah I did. It should be alright now, but I can't guarantee that it's 100% safe out there, especially for you Naruto." Everyone faced the blonde who looked flummoxed. "Why me?" It then clicked in Shikamaru's head. "I'm guessing that because the remaining chakra was given to Sora, they don't have any chakra on the Kyuubi and seeing as all of what was in Sora has now gone to Naruto, they might want all of it, or just some of it."

Ino blinked at her teammate. "Wow, that was perfect Shika! I see you're still as smart as ever." He snorted as though it were quite obvious that he was. Kiba was standing a little bit back from everyone else and Ino noticed. "Kiba are you okay?" The boy almost fainted at how nice Ino was being. "I'm fine! It's just that because my nose is stronger than before, you smell weird with six different chakra running through you. No offence." Ino waved it off. "Nah, none taken. Tsunade-Sama, when can I leave?" The woman in green stepped forward. "I would like for you to stay for another week because I just have to run a few tests on you."

The whole place went silent as Ino started to shake violently. No one knew what was going on with her, but they soon saw a change.

The word 'tests' set Ino right off. Her eyes went deep purple and her hair seemed to glow lilac too. Everyone backed away from her. "No! No more tests! You can't make me! I won't let you put anything thing inside me anymore! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tsunade realised that Ino was still putting off more than what she had told them. Ino wasn't angry. She was scared. Her eyes danced around wildly as though she were looking for a way to escape. "I need to get out of here!" She moved so quickly that no one was able to catch her, except for Naruto who anticipated her moves. He knew she would aim for the window.

"No! Naruto, get off of me! Please, don't make me go through it again! It was hell! They injected me, they made me kill! They kept on TESTING me!" Naruto kept a strong grip on her and soon enough, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Lee helped Naruto, grabbed Ino and pinned her down on the bed. "Let me GO! Get off!" Tsunade looked towards her own apprentice. "Sakura, not too hard, but not too soft." The pink haired girl nodded sadly and walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry Ino." Before she could shout, _**'BAM!' **_

Everyone cringed at the contact as Sakura chakra infused fist slammed right into Ino's forehead. The males slowly let go of her as though they were afraid that she would wake up and jump off again, but she didn't. Shino looked out from under his hood. "What was that all about?" Tsunade felt a headache coming. _"I need some sake. I can't wait till Naruto takes over from me." _"As Ino said before, she shattered her mind. She apparently spent the last month trying to pick up her shattered mind and put it back together. It would seem that although she seems fine now, one word from her traumatic experience and it would set her right off."

Naruto turned to his teammate. "So, that punch, how long do you think she'll be out for?" Sakura shrugged. "Four hours tops. It wasn't all that hard." They all sweat dropped except for Tsunade who nodded in agreement. "Actually Sakura, you need to work on your punches. You need to be able to that sort of punch without using chakra." Everyone blanched as Sakura nodded. "Hai, Shisou." Tsunade nodded and turned to Naruto. "Gaki, you're in charge of looking after Ino and making sure she doesn't do anything mad. Shikamaru, Choji you are to tell her father of what is happening. Sakura and Hinata, I want you to go and get a stretcher while the rest of you go and look for Shizune. I need her here now."

They all nodded "Hai!"

* * *

><p>Ino sat up feeling groggy and tired. She looked around the room and noticed that it was not the same room as before. She knew what the place was though. It was a high guarded lockdown on patients who were too sick or patients like Ino. Mad people.<p>

The lilac eyed girl flopped back in a lying position and stared at the white walls. _"No wonder Naruto would try and break out of here. It's enough to make you lose your mind entirely!" _She heard her door creak open and she couldn't help but look at who would have been mad enough to come in. Of course, it was the one and only hyperactive citizen of Konoha, Naruto. Ino sat up and watched him as he made his way to her. There was something about him. Something about the way he held himself, the way he smiled, they way he always knew what to say when you were down. His presence alone was enough to make you die with happiness.

"Naruto, where is everyone? Why am I here?" His blue eyes bore into her once blue eyed orbs. "Everyone is around doing errands and you know, after what you did, Tsunade thought that maybe visiting time was over." Naruto had known that she would ask him that question, so the whole time she was asleep, Naruto had tried to find the right words. Ino looked at him in confusion. "What I did? What did I do?" Naruto gulped softly. _"She can't remember." _He walked up to the side of her bed and stared down at her. "Well, Tsunade said a particular word and it made you remember what happened to you back at the Akumu base. It was sort of a hairline trigger. You went beserk and you had this look of fear in your eyes as you tried to jump out of the window."

Ino's eyes widened with realisation as the memory came flooding back to her. She looked down ashamed. "I-I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have done that it was unnecessary and uncalled for. I know that you were waiting for me to wake up so that you could be the Hokage, but now I'm locked in here." She turned her head away from him as the tears started spilling out of her eyes. Naruto had waited a month so that she could wake up and join in the celebration with the rest of them, but now that had all gone to waste all because of one word.

The blue eyed male gave her a sad smile before bringing his arms around her small frame. Ino started to sob at the nice gesture that Naruto had done. After five years of not being around anyone and just hearing people die all around you, it seems to mess you up after a while. "Naruto, I'm sorry!" The said man brought his right hand to her head and stroked her hair so gently. "Hey, it's okay! I could wait some more, or I could even ask Baa-chan to let you out for a bit and you can still enjoy the celebration. No need to cry!"

Ino clung onto his shirt as though she were a child and she sobbed into his shirt. Naruto waited for her to calm down and when she finally did, she didn't feel like moving. If it were before, Ino would have made sure that Naruto would have been uncomfortable with their positioning by teasing him, but for over five years, it was almost as though that Ino was dead. "Naruto, you should just forget about me, ne? I don't want to ruin your special day okay?" Before Naruto could protest, Ino spoke again. "If you won't listen, then I want you to promise to me then. Promise me that even if I don't get better within month or so, that you will still go on with it okay?"

She looked up at him just as he looked down at her. Her eyes were pleading, telling him that he should just agree. Her eyes slipped away from his gaze. "Please Naruto..." She heard him sigh and felt as his chest heaved up heavily and went down just as fast. "Ino, you know I don't want to. I want all of my friends there. This might be the one time I might make a promise and break it...I'm sorry, but I can't promise you this." Ino's heart broke into tiny pieces. No one would even want to make a promise for her. Was she really this worthless now? Naruto went on talking. "I'll try my best though, I will. That's just a promise that it too painful to keep."

Ino's eyes widened as she looked back up at him. "Naruto..." She released her grip on his shirt and reluctantly pulled away from his warmth. _"I don't deserve him anyway. He's too good for me." _She looked back at him with sadness in her eyes. "So what are you doing here? I didn't think a mad person would be able to get visitors on the first day they get chucked in here. Not that I don't like your company or anything." Naruto chuckled and Ino felt a little more at rest. "Baa-chan said that she needed someone to watch over you, and I guess that person is me! Don't feel bad or anything!"

He knew that if he hadn't said that, Ino would have gone back to her depressing state. They must have been really strong to break down all of Ino's spirit just like that. He knew that by now, Ino would have tried to find a way to tease him about their positioning before, but without her doing that, it felt weird. He had really felt like screaming 'HIDE YOUR GOATS AND CHICKENS!' but he refrained from doing that.

They both sat in the room in total silence, but they were both thinking some serious thoughts. Naruto was the first to be pulled out of his thinking and he soon tried to strike up a conversation with Ino. "Ino, I might not be into the mind and all that stuff like you and your clan are, but I think that I might have a way to help you." Her lilac eyes stared at him for a minute with complete confusion before she nodded her head. "Go on," she replied slowly.

"Well, why I don't just say a bunch of words that make you remember what happened back there and from there, we just have to work on things that will make you feel better so that when you do hear the word, you won't feel the urge to jump out of every window you see." A ghost smile flickered across Ino's face before she turned her head. "Okay then Naruto. Yeah, it might work. I just don't to bring attention to myself though. I know that the nurses will hear me. It's heavily guarded here."

Naruto pouted. "Are you telling me! Here is a prison!" He sat on the bed next to Ino and she looked at him. His cerulean orbs stared directly into her soul and Ino shivered. She felt so open with his eyes looking at her like that. "Okay, the first word we'll start off with is the one that set you off today. Tests."

Almost immediately after saying that word did Ino's eyes glow and her hair changed colour. She started twitching nervously and Naruto quickly placed a seal on the room so that no one would be able to hear her screaming and shrieking. Ino looked into her purple eyes and saw fear. It was the same look as before, a look that didn't go well on Ino's face.

"I-I need to get out of here..." Before she could move, Naruto enveloped her into a hug and started stroking her hair. "You're home now, no one will hurt you. With me here, I'll kill anyone who will try to hurt you." If Ino had been struggling out of Naruto's grasp, she would not have heard the slight change and edge in Naruto's voice. She knew that he had used the Kyuubi to say those words, but when they came from him, Ino felt relieved.

"I-I think that I-I can get o-over this Naruto. Thank you." She started to take a few deep breaths to calm herself and she tried to think of happy thoughts. The only happy thoughts that she could think of that happened in the last five years was the old man who was a relative of hers from her mother's side. She thought back to her days with team ten and when her father trained with her. She then thought about the man who was still hugging her and how he was to soon be known as the Rokudaime Hokage. Soon enough, her lilac hair returned back to its blond form with lilac highlights and her eyes went back to lilac, only with more blue in her eyes this time.

Feeling happy with herself, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and buried her face into his chest. "Thank you Naruto, thank you so much!" Naruto carried on stroking her hair. "They really messed with you back there didn't they?" Ino nodded and Naruto sighed. "If you hadn't killed them, I would have gone to do it myself. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Just then, Naruto reached into his pocket for something and Ino watched with curiosity.

He pulled out a bracelet and handed it over to her. "I want you to have this. It was once my mother's and it's a good luck charm. It also tells me when you're in trouble, so I'll be there no matter what." He gave her a foxy smile and Ino couldn't help but give him her own small smile. She looked down at the silver bracelet that had bits of red stones sticking on it in a pattern. "Naruto, are you sure? I mean, it's your mum's-" Naruto waved it off.

"I know that it was my mum's, but I'm not a girl, so I want you to have it. Trust me Ino." At the words 'trust me,' Ino couldn't help but believe him. "Thank you then. I'll never let it out of my sight." After a while, Ino started feeling droopy. "I'm sorry Naruto, but right now, I'm so tired. Will you come tomorrow?" She got under the covers to her hospital bed and stared up at the young man with tired eyes. "Of course Ino-chan! I'll come by tomorrow and I think that baa-chan might want to come too!" Ino nodded with a smile and shut her eyes. "I'll see you later Ino-chan." As gently as possible, Naruto leaned down and kissed Ino's forehead before walking out of the empty room.

* * *

><p>The lab was destroyed. Everything was left in tatters and there could be nothing that remained there. It was completely dilapidated and with the kind of violent attack that Ino had brought down on the place, surely nothing could have been saved.<p>

Nothing of the experiments was left and it seemed like even the 190 people that had died had been given a proper burial when really, they had just been dumped in a room. Nothing could be saved from this mess...

"Ah, here it is!" The man bent down to pick up whatever he had found. It was a medical kit, old and battered and inside lay the Sharingan and Rinnengan of Tobi. The man chuckled as though he had just won the lottery. "Oh Tobi, old fool. You thought that these hopeless eyes would have given you ultimate power for your moon plan? These pitiful eyes are nothing comparison to the Juubi's eyes."

He tucked the medical kit within his cloak and began to find his way out of the building. Akumu had fallen a get fall, but no matter. He was always stronger than Tobi, so he doesn't even need the organization anymore. "Mark my words, I WILL have those eyes, Ino Akuma."

* * *

><p><strong>Sutāshīru: Eien no kokoro wa konagona ni<strong>=Star Seal: Eternal mind shattering

**Eien no nenshō**= Eternal burning

This was all from Google translator. Sorry if it's wrong!

* * *

><p>So how was eh, eh? Was it good enough? I hope it was! Yeah, so I think I got a lot of information in that story, some that might boggle your brain and some that you might just not like!Well guess what, it's all mine! All from my small crappy brain! (If I have one!) So if this was really crap, just tell me. Don't hesitate!<p>

Don't forget, rate or hate, floods or flames!

Lolita-chan


End file.
